drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakengard 3
Drakengard 3 also known as Drag On Dragoon 3 'in Japan, is the third title in the ''Drakengard series. Unlike the second game, it is being created by the same developers of the first game and NIER. It is being made to celebrate the ten year anniversary of the first game. To celebrate the tenth anniversary, Dengeki Online is conducting a character popularity poll for characters in the first two games. __TOC__ Developer commentary According to a Famitsu interview, Takamasa Shiba presented the idea of creating a sequel to Drakengard 2 many years ago to Taro Yoko. Yoko felt that he wasn't up to the task at the time and refused. In Yoko's eyes, Nier is his personal Drag-On Dragoon 3. He was planning to continue expanding the Nier continuity, but his plans were cut short when Cavia disbanded and Yousuke Saito (Nier's producer) became busy managing Dragon Quest X. Shiba had continued to pitch the idea of creating Drag-On Dragoon 3, and he too met difficulties due to Cavia's termination. When he presented the game to Cavia's parent division, AQ Interactive, it was shut down. Shiba believes that it was refused due to a trend at the time which sought to appeal to light gamers with a lighter atmosphere. Yoko said that Drakengard fans frequently request a dark story according to surveys from Square-Enix and Shiba personally wants a story like Nier. Yoko "aims to do neither" while keeping true to the spirit of the Drakengard series. He had to fight to keep a female protagonist and Zero's eye-flower, as he believes it will offer a different flavor to the story. Gameplay So far, the game roughly sounds similar to previous titles with ground and aerial combat. This title introduces "singing" or the "will to sing" (ウタウタイ), which is a new method of manipulating magic in the world. There are no town areas for the player to explore, but character interactions during battle remain intact. Multiple ally characters have been hinted to appear. You can also fight together with dragon. In this case, when you're doing ground battle, you can command your dragon to help you without riding the dragon. Zero's attack skill will vary as the song flows. Plot Characters Playable * - Main protagonist and an expert swordswoman. She possesses the singing ability. An apathetic woman, she doesn't think much of men or the world around her. A flower grows around her right eye; her pink eyes are poignantly described to be enigmatic in the world of Drakengard. * - Zero's dragon partner. Proud and intelligent, he has saved Zero countless times with his strength. Unlike other dragons in the series, he is an idealistic pacifist who believes that anyone can understand one another as long as they are willing to talk to one another. "Mikhail" is his well known nickname; his real name is different Non-Playable * - Zero's younger sister with similar powers as her sister. A direct contrast to her sister, she is a serious and intellectual person with mysterious red eyes (usually notes ties to Watchers). She wonders how the world can benefit from her singing abilities. * - While the third Utautai sister Two does look cool as ice, she actually governs the country of sand. She’s a bright and cheerful young girl, who can get along with just about anyone. She is considered to be the life of the party character of the sisters. She’s currently seeing a man. * - She is one of Zero's sisters, and happens to be listless, lethargic and have a dangerous temperament. She is an Utautai and rules over a forest country and is said to be popular with some soldiers. Three is overly obsessed with her own interests, and does not care for anything that does not interest her. She is indifferent to her sister Zero. * - She is the fifth of the Utautai sisters and governs the mountain country. She speaks and acts with grace and has the refined personality of a good listener. Behind her prim and stiff personality hides a twisted inferiority complex. Much like the other Utautai, she possesses a high sex drive, but due to her repressed personality she has never been able to act upon it, and is the only virgin among her sisters. * - She is the Utautai who governs the water kingdom and one of six sisters. She has great confidence, greed and relentless cravings. The moment she obtains what she desires, her interest is lost. She speaks slovenly and loves to allude her sex life. Her appetite knows no bounds. * - A good looking guy who wields a twin-sword. He has a lot of self-confidence, but makes lots of mistakes and causes trouble by spreading false information. * - An old man whose greed has no match and wields a special hoop as his weapon. He looks strange, but is cunning. Among the apostles, he boasts the biggest pride. * - A super masochistic middle-aged man who fights with a fist and well-trained body. Compared to the other apostles, he is a gentleman who has a normal personality and pays consideration to women. He is an extreme masochist who turns pain and agony into his personal reward. He tries to keep a low-profile, but is well-known to all the members nonetheless. * - A pretty boy on the outside who is extremely cruel and powerful on the inside. Wields a Chinese spear. A smart young man with sharp senses, he is able to understand other peoples’ mentality and hurt others with his wisdom. He finds delight in others’ painful expressions and screams. Story The game is a prequel to the first game and possibly a sequel to NIER. It explores more of Midgard than the first two games, as pacts do not exist yet. In the distant past, the dark ages swept the world with wars and tyranny, and the Utautai goddesses appeared before its suffering men. With the ability to manipulate magic through song, the goddesses subdued the world’s feudal lords and peace was brought to a rough earth. The goddesses were revered as Utahime (songstress), and were entrusted to govern the world. The Utautai known as One has a strong will to bring peace and stability to the world. She is the person who will unite the goddesses and stand on top of the world. But one day, her older sister Zero appears before her with a dragon. Zero, too, is an Utautai, and the strongest of their kind. Why did Zero appear before One? Why does she fight alongside a dragon? What exactly are the Utautai? Dark clouds hang over the world once more. Image song *Kuroiuta Media File:Drakengard 3 Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer External links *Official website *Official Twitter *DOD3 Sanctuary Fan Site *Facebook Fan Site *Dengeki Online DOD3 special hub - contains interviews and various news coverage for the ''Drakengard series and NIER. Category:Games